Teardrops On My Guitar
by InuKoishii
Summary: Oneshot. Pure Kyoru. Kyo talks about his crush on a girl, seemingly oblivious that Tohru's head over heels for him. Crushed, Tohru weeps into a cooking pot to the beat of Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift.


Teardrops on my Guitar

by malfaisante

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, by Natsuki Takaya, nor do I own Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift. I just support andmaybeobsessover both. R & R, but no flames please? This is my first songfic, after all. Enjoy! Lyrics slightly altered, because Kyo's name is not Drew. Kyo is kinda maybe a bit OOC in this. That's how you get when you're in love.

* * *

_You look at me, I fake a smile so you won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

Tohru sighed as she poured some salt into the cooking pot. Kyo had been acting...differently all day. A little more energetic and enthusiastic, maybe? Tohru knew she should be happy for him, but not when she learned what he was so happy about.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl you talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Kyo was all jazzed up about some girl. He had been going on and on about how she was the most spectacular girl he had ever met, and how he couldn't live if she didn't like him back. Tohru had quickly turned her head away. She wondered if the girl was prettier than her. Maybe she had a smaller nose. Fuller lips? Larger eyes? Or maybe she didn't have the stupid childish bangs Tohru had. Tohru decided to cut her bangs soon.

_You talk to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when you're with me_

Even through all his ranting about the love of his life, Kyo had managed to help her with homework. He used the craziest methods to get her to understand, and she would laugh her head off, tossing her long brown hair behind her as her cerulean eyes sparkled. Behind those sparkling eyes, though, her stomach churned and her mouth felt dry. She had suddenly stood up to get some water.

_You says you're so in love, you've finally got it right,_

_I wonder if you knows you're all I think about at night_

''Eep!'' cried Tohru as she quickly stirred the soup. It had nearly burnt! Tohru started to get lost in her daydreams again. Kyo had talked all day to her about this mystery girl. She was smart, kind, sweet... Tohru's mood had dropped with every compliment about her. She wondered if Kyo knew that she loved him, that she needed him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Of course, Tohru didn't have a guitar. Just as well. If she did, she might have bashed someone over the head with it. A tear landed in the soup as Tohru tried to keep her eyes from watering. Ever since she had broken the curse, Kyo's personality had just gotten better and better, which just made her fall deeper in love with him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be _

When Kyo had passed Tohru in math that day, his sleeve had brushed her cheek. He didn't notice, but she sure did. She put her delicate and pale hand to her cheek and tried to hide the fiery blush under her palm. His smile, his arrogance, his everything. She was in love. She never knew love could hurt so badly.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Tohru briefly wondered who the lucky girl was. She wondered who was beautiful enough to receive Kyo's love, because it sure as heck wasn't her. She hoped the girl threw Kyo away soon. Tohru had a guilty little daydream about helping piece Kyo back together after he got dumped. She jumped. No! She couldn't be selfish. She just hoped that whoever the girl was, she would hold on to him. She better, because Tohru was normally not a violent person.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put your picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Tohru decided that she didn't need to watch the soup for a few minutes and went upstairs to her room. She glanced at the picture she had taken of Kyo when she had broken the curse. He had hugged her tight to him, nearly squishing her as he celebrated. Tohru flopped onto her back. After she had finished counting the cracks on her ceiling, courtesy of Kyo. She smiled, remembering how he had burst through the wall that first day. She certainly hadn't thought that she would fall in love with him then. She nearly had a heart attack too, when he and Yuki started to fight. Tohru squeezed her eyes shut and reminisced of better times. Suddenly, she shot up. THE SOUP!!!

_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_You're the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_You're the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And you're all that I need to fall into.._

_You look at me, I fake a smile so you won't see._

After making sure that the soup wasn't ruined, Tohru squared her shoulders. If this was what Kyo really wanted, she would have to accept it. Maybe she would even make friends with her, like she had with Kagura. Except Kyo hated Kagura, and Kagura had gotten over him. The door banged open.

''Yo, I'm home!'' shouted Kyo. Tohru flinched, trying to block out his beautiful voice.

''H-hi, Kyo!'' she smiled somewhat shakily.

''Eh?'' Kyo squinted. ''Tohru, you alright?''

Tohru shivered. How did he know her so well? ''Yes, Kyo-kun, I'm fine.'' Her eyes widened. ''O-oops! I meant Kyo. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' Grr...his mystery girl probably never called him Kyo-kun.

''Tohru...you were acting a little oddly all day...'' Kyo looked at Tohru worriedly.

Tohru breathed in. And out. She was going to do it. She was going to tell Kyo.

''Kyo...'' she started.

Kyo smiled encouragingly at her. ''What is it?''

The words suddenly seemed to pour out of her. ''Look, I know you have that special someone you love, and it's really alright with me, but I just wanted to get this off my back, because if I don't, I swear, I'm going to spend the rest of my life crippled, and Kyo, I really...I really... IloveyouKyo. Iloveyoureyes, and yourhair, andtheway youcare aboutme somuch, and...and... and I really can't take it anymore. I'm sooo, soo, sorry. I've probably ruined everything between us-'' She stopped when she couldn't breathe anymore. Tohru looked up, expecting to see a very angry Kyo. Instead, she found...

A hug. His strong arms encircled her, and she gasped in delight. ''Tohru,'' he said. His voice was suddenly gruff, and he sounded like he was about to laugh. ''You airhead. I can't believe you don't know that I love YOU.''

She paused. Her heartbeat stayed quick, though. ''But...what about...'' she stated.

''It was you, Tohru. It was all about you.'' This time he really did laugh, and Tohru laughed along with him.

''I guess I won't be needing that haircut now,'' she whispered. Kyo looked at her.

''What was that?''

''Nothing, Kyo,'' she said, and they kissed.


End file.
